User blog:Wassboss/Star fox Team (Star fox) vs Furon (Destroy all humans)
Last round the Cybermen deleted the ARC troopers (2-1) This round it's Star Fox Team: The Lylat System's greatest pilots and warriors vs Furons: The small but powerful conqueror aliens Who is deadliest 180px-Destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110104434 640w.jpg|Furon 180px-Zapomatic12.png|Zap-o-Matic 180px-Simdestroyallhumans006.jpg|Disintergrator ray 499px-Black hole 2.jpg|Black hole caused by the black hole gun A med 2.jpg|Ion Detonator Star Fox Team.jpg|Star fox team Cerinian staff.jpg|Cerinian staff Blaster.jpg|Blaster pistol Sniper rifle (Starfox).jpg|Sniper rifle Homing launcher.jpg|Homing launcher My personal opinion goes to the Furon. They have more devastating weapons. 'Battle ' Fox lands the great fox on a nucleur reactor site on the planet Glavagon. He and the rest of star fox have been hired by the emperor of the planet to take care of an infestation of small but powerful aliens. Fox reaches down and touches his blaster, making sure its still thier. He then gets up out of the seat and goes down to see his teammates. He reaches the weapon hold and looks over his team to see what he is working with. Falco stands confidently, sniper slung over his shoulder and duel blasters in hand. Slippy is holding onto a homing launcher, smiling nervously as fox looks him over. At the end of the line is Krystal who is holding her staff waiting for orders. Fox nods his head satisfactaly and turns, beckoning to his team to follow him. The Four of them make thier way down the exit walkway and slowly walk towards the the nucleur plant, in perfect formation. They enter the power plant carefully and slowly, ready for any suprise attacks. They turn a corner and come face to face with the infestation, who immediatly open fire on them. Krystal holds her staff infront of the team and a forcefield appears, stopping any of the projectiles from getting to the team. Falco and fox open fire with thier blasters, well protected by the force field. They manage to hit a furon in the eye, they laser going through his eye socket and out the other end. (4-3) The other furon's keep on firing but the barrier holds strong and they fail to penatrate the force feild. Slippy takes aim with his homing launcher but a furon destorys it with his disintergrator ray. Realising they are not going to get anywhere with this tactic the furon's retreat. Star fox gives chase with slippy bringing up the rear. As they run past a open doorway a furon jumps out and fires his zap-o-matic. The elctricity hits slippy and he screams as he is electrocuted. (3-3) The rest of star fox freeze, shocked by what they have just witnessed. They soon snap out of thier trance and krystal leaps forward, thrusting her staff into the furon's chest. The Furon takes out his Ion Detonator and fires several shots at krystal, blowing her to kingdom come before sucumbing too his own wounds. (2-2) Fox and falco realise that they are getting slaughtered and decide to escape back to the Great Fox. They run back throgh the corridor and out of the power plant with the furon's not far behind. Falco turns and and crouches on one knee, taking the sniper off his back. He aims and fires, splattering furon brain's all over the ground. (2-1) Falco runs up into the ship and the walkway, closes up after him. The Furon fires his disintergrator ray at ship but it's size and armour prevent any damage being done. He discards his ray gun and takes out his black hole gun. He opens a black hole, which starts to suck in the great fox. Falco and fox can only scream and they are crushed by the black's holes gravity. (0-1) The Furon laughes evily and makes it way back into the Nucleur plant. Winner Furon Expert's opinion The Furon won becuase of thier superior weaponry This round ends on Monday the 5th of September and next round is ODST (Halo) vs Colonial marines (Alien Movies) Category:Blog posts